


Going Down

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Porn Battle, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Response to August 2019 X-Files Porn Battle prompt #6: Mulder surprising Scully going down on her while she's against a wall in their home or office





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to suitablyaggrieved and graciedanie for the beta.

This all started because Mulder just wanted to alleviate Scully’s obvious frustration. What better way to do that than with a nice orgasm? They were working on the case from hell and dealing with delayed lab work had left her obviously annoyed. She was on her cell phone because the lab results were 2 days past due and they had promised to call her day or night once they came in. Scully had been pacing around the office but was now leaning against the wall next to her desk with the phone held to her ear, she listened to the voice on the other end and said she would hold.

She grimaced so strongly that anyone else might be dissuaded from their plan, but not Mulder. He had developed quite a taste for her and had a bad craving. Based on her feedback both during and after, she was a fan of his technique.

He knelt on the floor in front of her and put his hand on her leg. She looked down at him quizzically.

“What are you doing?”

In answer, he slid his hand up her skirt and gently caressed her thigh. He looked up and waited for consent, as always. She looked annoyed for a split second before breaking out into a giggle. Seeing Dana Scully giggle was always a wonder.

She nodded. “This is much better than muzak.” He unzipped her skirt and watched it fall to the floor. She was wearing white lacy panties and he could see from the dampness soaking through that she was already aroused.

He pulled her panties down her legs and sat back to take a good look at her. He wished the lighting here was better. Scully had a beautiful pussy, it was pink, lush and she kept it well trimmed. During his more sentimental moments, he thought of it like a rose. It wasn’t that he couldn’t appreciate it under the government issue lighting, but you could only admire her full glory in a well lit room or in natural sunlight.

At this moment it was plump and glistening and he hadn’t even touched her. His Scully had a bit of an exhibitionist streak and a wild side. He leaned in and gave her a good lick and her whole body shuddered. Placing his hands on her thighs, he urged her to part her legs more. He started licking her up and down. He got into a rhythm and tried drawing patterns with his tongue. Based on her gasps and moans, she approved.

He could feel himself getting hard. He had always enjoyed going down on women. It was arousing to see how much pleasure he could give them, but it had never been like this. Just knowing she was wet made his dick ready to go and he could feel it pressing against the constraint of his dress pants.

No, this was for her, all for her today.

Deciding he had sampled enough of her essence, he changed tactics. Withdrawing, he used his thumbs to part her folds and blew softly on her clit. He then slid his fingers slowly and languidly down the inside of her folds circling lightly until he was pushing two fingers inside of her. Her gasps became ragged and her breath hitched as he curled his fingers and rubbed her walls lightly. 

Because the universe was not on Dana Scully’s side that day, (or perhaps it was?) at that moment he could hear a voice on the other end of the phone.

Scully had been moaning continuously and was now trying to cover it by coughing. It sounded fake to him but he figured the lab tech on the line couldn’t imagine that the pissed off FBI Agent they were trying to pacify was currently being eaten out by her partner.

“Yes….ccccould you send me...the results?” Scully sputtered into the phone. At that moment Mulder leaned back in and sucked her clit. Hard. Scully screamed and moaned. The phone slipped from her hand and crashed into the floor, breaking into two pieces. Mulder held her steady as she shook through her orgasm.

She stilled and he let go of her. She proceeded to inelegantly slide to the floor in front of him.

He picked up her phone and was relieved to see that it was just the battery that had come out, snapping it back into place he handed it to her. 

“Sorry about that.” he told her with a sheepish grin, meaning the phone, not her orgasm. “Fuck it,” she said, and tossed the phone in the vague direction of her purse before turning him with a lascivious grin. “Can you do that every time someone puts me on hold?”.

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing het smut. Thanks for reading!


End file.
